The Unknown
by SweetyxBelle
Summary: Callie is trying to go back to a normal life after her gymnastics life is over. Though her life is far from being normal when she meets a temperamental werewolf. Life isn't easy but will this wolf help her, and can she help him? Find out! Rated M for language and descriptive violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's hope this works!Alright welcome to my new Twilight Fanfiction. It's a little darker than the one I posted then deleted. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Note I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight.**

**-Liz**

**Unknown**

Staring at the runway I focused on the skill I needed to do. This was so simple I'm pretty sure my 10 year old sister could do this skill set. I glance around the gym, I can point out my mom and dad. My little sister was focused on her Gameboy, I never understood why she was so addicted to it. I looked back down at the vault, the judges were still scoring Karen's vault. I don't see why, it was a sloppy layout tsuke. Her toes were flexed and her knees were slightly bend, she even fell on her ass. I still have to congratulate her, she was one of my best friends. She smiled at me when she did finished with her faults, I gave her a smile and mouthed _'congrats.'_ to her. I pointed up towards the scoreboard, she looked up and i did. Her score was a 13.675 I saw her head fall. Coach Ron ran over to her and told her the flaws in her fault. I hid my smile, Karen was considered one of the best in Port Angeles, Washington. I smirked, she might have been the best on the west coast, but she's never competed against me. The past week I had gotten to know all the girls, I put up a fake side. I knew they would hate each other once the All Around was done.

The judge put up the green flag, which meant they were ready for me. I chalked up my feet and hands, then saluted the judges. Behind me I heard my teammates cheer me on. I stepped onto the runway and pictured my vault. I ran full speed down the runway, as I hurdled I heard a scream. I kept my focus and did my vault, it was a perfect yurchenko full. When I landed I saluted and then looked out to where my family was sitting. Something wasn't right because they came running towards me. I was confused, as my coach came to me with 3 ice bags in his hands.

"Coach I need to do my second vault, get off me." I complained, trying to stand up.

"No your not. You need to get to the hospital." He said forcing me down.

"But there's nothing wrong!"

"You broke your leg." I hear my mom cry,

"What are you talking about! My leg is fine."

"No its not!" Ron yelled.

"What? No, you're lying. This is the Visa Championships, I… I can't…" I started to cry as I felt the adrenaline die out inside me. Then all the energy I had turned into pain. I glanced at my leg, and I saw what they were talking about. My shin was almost sticking out of my leg. I saw the blood and the bone, then I know I blacked out.

I let woke up to the sound of beeping and quiet voices talking. I opened my eyes to see my left leg in a hard cast, it was held up by a contraption. I looked around to see the lights were out, and I let out a small sigh."

"She's awake." I heard a female voice whisper. "We're going to have to tell her."

"I don't think she'll handle it well. Are you sure?" A male voice whispered.

"It's now or never."

"I wish it never had to come to this." The male voice whispered, before the lights flicked on. I saw my mom and dad walk into the room, not far behind them a doctor followed in.

"Glad to see you're awake Callie." The doctor said. "My name is Dr. Clark." He added.

"Hi. So, what's wrong with me? How long do I have to wait before I can go and compete again?" I said quickly. "The sooner the better, they Olympics are soon. I need to try and get on the US Gymnastics Team." I knew the answer even before I asked my question.

"You can't go back. You had a compound fracture, and had a dislocation of your knee as well. If you were to ever go back you risk further injuring your knee. You're lucky you might be able to walk after this leg heals up. But I'm sorry there is no return to gymnastics for you Callie." Dr. Clark said, I looked up at him. His face was serious, then I looked at my mom who had her head buried into my father's chest.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Reality hadn't hit me yet, I just stared at my leg. It just sat there being all white and beige. "When can I at least leave this room."

"In a few days, or as soon as we deem you stable enough to move."

"But I'd rather not sit here forever, I just want to go home."

"Sweetheart, home isn't home anymore. We're moving." My father said, letting go of my mom to walk over to me.

"Moving? Where?"

"La Push, Washington. It's far and I think the change in scenery is just what you need."

"What? No I love Houston! Please. Mom!" I practically cried.

"Houston is where you grew up with gymnastics, and the Karolyi's Gymnastics Camp is near Houston. I'm afraid you're going to run away to that camp." My mom said with a frown. I have to hand it to her, I would run away to Bela's camp. Only because I know he invited me there.

"Fine, but I know I won't like it!" I pouted.

"You'll like it there, your father and I already picked out a nice house. All over your stuff is there and unpacked."

"How long was I out?"

"We'll we kept you out for about a week, your landing wasn't the best. Your vault was weak, and you came down on your head and neck. We put you in a medical induced coma to let the swelling in your brain come down."

"I landed on my head?" I asked looking at my mom. "Do you have video." My mom nods then pulls out her camera. I take the camera from her hands and turn it on. I go to the last video taken, which is my vault. I hear my dad yelling as the judge holds up the green flag. I see myself running down the runway, then I see it myself. In my hurdle before my round-off my last step on my left leg my shin snaps. I keep going out of the round-off which takes me onto the springboard and into the backhandspring which takes me onto the vault table backwards I see my knee go out. I still am pushing forward, I push off the table and I flip but not fast enough. I watch as I fall onto the hard mat head first. I slam the camera off. "Thanks mom." I say giving a small frown.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can be a normal teenager now." My father said.

"I just want to go home." I cry.

It's been almost a week since I've been in the hospital, and today was the day I was told I could go home. I couldn't help but feel excited, I wanted to get out of this hell hole. My mom handed me a pair of yoga pants, my right Ugg, and a light blue sweatshirt. She also gave me a toothbrush and toothpaste, along with my hairbrush. I could finally get clean, even though I was in a hospital and they brushed my hair and teeth I never felt like it was done complet. I hobbled over to the bathroom to get dressed, and I looked in the mirror. My nice tan skin had turn a pale tan, from the lack of sun. My long curly auburn hair lacked some curls, I needed a good shower. I brushed my hair and my teeth then hobbled back out. I smiled at my mom, the feel of normal clothes was indescribable.

"You ready to go?" My mom asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the house." I laughed, grabbing my crutches. "But mom, what about my follow up appointments." I added.

"We found a nice doctor up in Forks, Washington. Once we get there we have to go in to meet him."

"Ok. Can we leave now, I hate this place." My mom laughs and grabs her purse, then leads me out to the front. She signs me out, and we head towards a cab. She helped me into the cab, and gave me my cell phone. Too bad it was at 50% battery power. I let out a groan, and checked facebook. I saw my notifications was at 100, I smiled and checked them out.

"_You better get well soon, the Olympics are just around the corner."_ My friend Cameron posted on my wall.

"_I hope you get well soon, thanks for giving me the gold medal."_ Karen said on my wall. I clicked on the comments which were at 250.

"_That's so mean! What if it happened to you?"_

"_Are you serious!"_

"_Your vault was ugly! Callie could have done it 100 time better then you!"_

"_Unsportsmanlike conduct. I hope they take away your medal!"_

"_You're a bitch!"_

I laughed at the comments, there was one more I needed to read that was from Karen again.

_"Your fan base is incredible, I got stripped of my medal and kicked off the National Team. Fuck you, and your fan base!"_

I burst out laughing, my mom looked at me like I was on something. I showed her my phone and Karen's comment she laughed too.

"Well I have to say, I wasn't going to miss her too much." I smiled, my mom couldn't help but laugh. I guess I was ready to move on past gymnastics, I'll miss the sport like crazy but I won't have huge ass holes in my hands.

**Paul's PoV**

I walked into Sam and Emily's house, the TV was on ESPN. I guess Emily was cooking, it was the only time ESPN was on. I sat down on the couch, and looked at the TV. It was the VISA Championships for women's gymnastics. I couldn't keep my eyes off the TV, hot babes in long sleeve swimsuits it looked like.

"Why am I not surprised?" I hear Emily say behind me.

"What?" I ask turning around to face her, she has a mixing bowl in one hand.

"You know you can watch something else. I just have the TV playing."

"Please this looks pretty intense, tiny girls flipping in the air." I glance back at the TV, the camera is on a table like thing.

"Now this is the VISA Championships Tim, what should we expect out of these girls?" One of the anchors say.

"Well this is taking the girls and testing them. Bela Karolyi is in the audience today with Nastia Liukin, and their taking names. They want to see if there are any girls out here who can be the next Shawn Johnson." The man named Tim says.

"Well first we have vault, and I believe we all know Callie Jay is going to take the gold on this event. She is just a powerhouse."

"That's right, I've seen her warm up her yurchenko 1½ and she's been sticking them. I hope her coach agrees to let her do that skill."

"It's just amazing how this little one gets that much hight off the table. But right before her is an old friend Karen Lutz. She's from Port Angeles, Washington, and she's only 16. I think she's excited."

The camera goes to a blonde girl, her face is slim and her eyes are focused on the vault. The camera zooms out and she starts running down the runway. The girl does a round off and a flip off landing it on her ass. I burst out laughing.

"Not her best vault, but only a tsuke layout. I was expecting more Bob." Tim says.

"So was I and her landing was bad too. Let's hope she can do better." Bob says to Tim.

The camera is zoomed out again as the girl runs down the runway again doing the same vault. She landed on her feet that time.

"That's more like it, and the judges quickly get to work on scoring her. Let's watch the replay." Tim said as a slow version of her vault came on the TV. "You can see her knees are bend and her toes are flexed in the layout." I laugh.

"I don't understand this sport." Sam says as he walks into the room. I look at him, and I shrug.

"Hot girls." I laugh, Sam slaps the back of my head. I let out a growl then look back at the TV.

"The judges give Karen a 13.675 for her vault. I have to agree with them on that." Bob laughs.

"So do I, and now Callie Jay is up. This power girl is also 16, and shes from Houston, Texas. I can't wait to see what vault she does." Tim says as the camera is zoomed in on a girl with auburn hair that's pulled up into a bun. She raises her arms to, and steps onto the runway. The camera pulls out, as the girl takes off down the runway. There's a scream, and then it happen. A loud crack, the girl keeps going into a hurdle which then her left shin breaks. She keeps going though, on the springboard her left knee also gives out and now I can see her shin is a compound fracture. I shallow the sickening feeling I just got. She pushes off the vault, but theres only a semi flip. The girl comes down on her head and neck.

"Ohmygod! Callie Jay, is injured." Bob says quietly.

"This is one injury you cannot just get up and walk away from." Tim adds in. The camera goes down the Callie, her coach is yelling at her to stay down.

"Your lying!" The girl screams, then I guess it just hit her. She screams out in pain. It goes straight to commercial.

"Wow. That must suck!" I hear Quil say.

"It must, it was awful to watch." Sam adds in.

"Respect her." I snap "You don't know what thats like."

"Wow Paul." Jacob laughs.

"Yeah, but it's true. Sam can give you all a compound fracture and dislocated knee if you want." Emily chirps in. I look at Quil and Jacob their faces turn pale, I can't help but burst out laughing. Then Seth barges into the room.

"Guys I got some new neighbors and damn their daughter is hot!" He smiles.

"What's she look like?" I laugh.

"I couldn't tell but the girl is on crutches."

"Wouldn't it be ironic if that was Callie Jay?" Quil laughs, and everyone joins him.

"That was her name." Seth says quietly. "Her parents came over and introduced themselves to my mom. They said they have two daughters Callie and Kristin."

"Well then, we should go say hi." Emily says. "Make her feel at home here."

"Yeah maker her feel at home." I say sarcastically.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was a gymnast so I know my sport logic. I also know the pain and dedication. Don't judge just wait for chapter 2 :)**

**As always leave a review and favorite!**

**-Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say, waking up to nothing but emails from you all is just amazing. This is like my dream come true. I never thought of myself as a good writer. Now its changing thanks to you all. (smiles :D ) Back to this chapter, the power is out at my house (December 9th) and I hope it gets back on soon! I need this chapter to be up on Google Docs so I know how long the word count is. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope I don't freeze writing this chapter either.**

**-Liz**

**The Unknown**

Callie's PoV

The flight from Houston, Texas to Seattle, Washington was bumpy. I couldn't get comfortable, and my phone died. The flight attendants were bitchy, and the pilot must have been drunk because he almost killed up on the landing. I was so happy to get off that plane, I almost ran off. But according to my mom I had to wait and get off last. This day just couldn't get any worse. I shouldn't say that, I might have died on the landing. I grabbed my crutches as the last person stood up.

"Come on mom, I really don't want to be on this airplane anymore." I whined, my mom shot me an annoyed look.

"Relax hun, we're almost off. Then it's another hour before we hit home hon." She said calmly. I let out a groan as my mom lead me off the plane. She thanked the flight attendants and the pilot. I just glared at her, we sat 3 hours on a plane now another 3 hour in a car.

"Really, I just want to go home." I groaned.

"We're heading there now." My mom said looking at me.

"Yeah but thats like forever at this pace." I say going a little bit faster, I can hear my mom laughing.

"You better be careful before you break your other leg."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." I snap

"Watch your tone with me."

"Sorry, I just really want to get home."

"The cab is waiting for us."

"Yay! Let's go!" I say really fast before exiting the airport. I can hear my mom's laughter behind me as she tries to catch up to me.

I have to say the drive to La Push was… well boring. The cab driver was a dick (a big one) he kept trying to flirt with my mom. But it was a beautiful drive, I've never see so many trees. Then I saw it, just a glimmer. I knew what it was but I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mom! I saw a wolf!" I say breathless.

"Sweety this is Washington's wild side there are gonna be wolves out here." She sighs

"Sweet." I grin and keep staring out the window, hoping to see more.

"Callie you saw one I highly doubt your going to see the rest of the pack."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Yes you can."

**Paul's PoV**

The pack seemed excited to meet Seth's next door neighbor, but we had to figure out who would patrol the night shift. I knew it was my night off so I wasn't worried I looked back at the TV. Tim and Bob were talking about the Callie girl.

"Now this was filmed last week, so Callie is alright. She's out of the hospital and everything. But her injury was a career ender." Tim said to Bob.

"Yeah the world of gymnastics won't be the same without this powerball." Bob added.

"Now we head back to the action." I toned out the TV and looked at the pack. Sam was yelling at Jared, no clue why so I got nosey and listened in.

"You need to be more responsible! What if that cab had hit you? Your cover would have been blown, and then we would have to come to AREA 51 to rescue your damn ass." Sam yelled before slapping Jared in the back of the head. I laughed.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to run across the road. But I got a hit! I had to follow it!" Jared whined.

"Next time signal for more. You careless ass!" Sam stormed out of the room, as Emily brought in a plate full of muffins. I quickly snagged a blueberry one.

"Thanks Em'." I smiled before taking a bite. The rest of the guys grabbed one as well, I'm glad I got mine before I was left with the leftovers. I looked back at the TV, but I lost interest and quickly turned it off.

"Seth, let's go meet your neighbor." I smirked standing up.

"Alright, I have patrol so this better be fast." He said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Yeah it will be."

"Then let's go."

I couldn't help but smile, even if it was an evil smile.

**Callie's PoV**

The cab stopped in front of a small 2 story house. It was cute and compared to the other houses, it looked like a mansion. I smiled and got out of the cab, quickly hobbling over to the house. I looked at the house next door, to see a boy looking out the window. I looked away and kept hobbling into the house.

"Welcome home muffin." My dad said hugging me.

"Thanks dad, where's my room?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder.

"Up the stairs, it's the biggest and the only room up there so you'll have your own bathroom." He laughed. I quickly jumped up the steps, and opened the door. He has unpacked everything, but left my gymnastics trophies, and leotards in the boxes. I looked around and knew I needed to move those boxes out of my room.

"Dad!" I called, I heard his footsteps running up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asked as he knocked on my door.

"Can we take those out of my room?" I pointed towards the boxes.

"Sure. I didn't know if you wanted to keep them or not. I'll put them in storage."

"Thank you." I looked around the room, my bed was put right next to the window. I loved having it by the window, a new adventure each day. I looked out the window, the backyard was nothing but forest. I could finally see some real wildlife. I couldn't help but smile.

"Callie! We're gonna go next door and meet the neighbors." I hear my mom call.

"Alright. I'll be here." I called. "Slowly dying." I added in a whisper, then look back out the window.

A knock came at the door, it was that loud really annoying knock.

"Kristin get the door!" I yelled, grabbing my crutches.

"You get it! I'm busy!" She calls back.

"You know how hard it is for me to get down the steps?"

"Yeah you need to work your fatass." She laughed, I let out a loud groan.

"Fine." I mumbled and started down the stairs. The knocking continues but it's getting louder.

"Would you fuckin stop that!" I say opening the door, and getting a fist in my eye. "Son of a bitch!" I cry dropped to the floor, but being careful enough to not land on my left leg.

"Oh wow Paul! You already beat up a girl." I hear a boy say.

"Shit!" Another voice yells. "I'm sorry! Help me." The 2nd voice says, I feel really warm hands help me stand on my right leg.

"You gave me a fuckin black eye, I guess it wasn't enough for me to break my leg!" I shout looking at the two guys standing in front of me. I look at the shorter one, he looks to be about 18, he has really tan skin, and crop cut black hair long enough to run your fingers through. He was shirtless, and he only wore tan cut off shorts and was also sporting some major muscles. He was about 6 ft even, with brown eyes. He gave me a smile.

"Hi my name's Seth, I live next door." The boy I was just checking out said.

"Hi, my name is Callie." I mumbled, as I looked at his friend who was almost a whole foot taller than him. I felt my mouth drop open. I has to have given this guy about 5 minutes to look at him fully. He looked almost 20 years old, and he was like 6'5''.His hair was short and dark as midnight, he had nice brown eyes (almost the color of coffee) his face was clear, he had high cheek bones, and he too was shirtless. He showed off his 6-pack abs and his chest muscles, as my eyes moved lower I saw the V-shape guys get when they worked on their hip flexors, that was more yummyness to me. He too wore cut offs but his were black.

"Hey quit staring at me!" The boy snapped, my eyes snapped up to meet his. His mouth too fell open.

"Shit." I heard Seth say.

"Yeah… shit." The boy says.

**Paul's PoV**

Seth lead me to this girls house, I went right up and starting banging on the door. I heard yelling coming from inside the house, so I banged louder and faster. I really wanted this chick to open the door. I looked at Seth and keep knocking.

"Would you fuckin stop that!" I hear a voice yell, before I can stop my fist hits the girl right in the eye. The girl goes down to the floor with a scream.

"Oh wow Paul! You already beat up a girl." Seth says

"Shit!" I yell. "I'm sorry! Help me." I help the girl stand on her right leg.

"You gave me a fuckin black eye, I guess it wasn't enough for me to break my leg!" The girl says, she looks at Seth first. Giving him a quick up and down.

"Hi, my names Seth, I live next door." Seth says with a smile.

"Hi, my name's Callie." The girl says, then she looks at me and her mouth opens wide. I smirk, and I let her look me over. I look her over, she has nice auburn colored hair, and her curls aren't crazy they're the graceful kind. Her blue eyes are almost sparkling and I can tell she's getting a kick out of my body. She's got the athletic build, which I won't complain is rather sexy. She looks to be 5'1'' very tiny compared to my 6'5'' body height. I started to get annoyed at her constant staring.

"Hey quit staring at me!" I snapped, her eyes snapped up to meet mine. Then my own mouth too fell open.

"Shit." I heard Seth say.

"Yeah… shit." I mumble. _'I just fuckin imprinted.' _I think.

**A/N: Hahah! Even without power for a majority of the day I still posted this! I feel amazing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for the next chapter to come out. As always leave a review and favorite me and this story if you really like it.**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all have no idea how much I love waking up to seeing I have new followers of this story. Thanks to you all I want to keep this going. (And since my semester is over I have nothing better to do) I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**-Liz**

**Callie's PoV**

I couldn't take my eyes off this stranger who stood next to Seth. I didn't even know his name, yet I wanted to kiss him badly. I blinked myself back to life, and smirked at him.

"You should take a picture, it last longer." I snapped, as I hobbled back into my house.

"Wait!." The man said, I looked back at him. He looked almost sad.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to stare, I just…"

"Ima go and let you two talk." Seth said, before he started to back away. "Good luck Paul."

"Your names Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah what about it." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, guess tomorrow I should ask around La Push High to see if you're a good guy or not."

"Hey don't do that. There are some rumors that you probably wouldn't like."

"Is the big man afraid?" I said in a baby voice. Paul just looked at me, and I could tell he was serious. "That face isn't gonna stop me from asking around." I added.

"Damn it. Then I'll see you later." He growled almost.

"Kay bye Mr. Sensitive." I laughed and he looked back.

"Bye cripple." He yelled before running off. My mouth fell open.

"It's war Paul!" I screamed knowing he would still be able to hear me. All I could hear was laughter, I groaned and hobbled back into the house. I hope my mom would come back soon, Kristin was being a brat.

About an hour later, I heard my parents enter the house. They were laughing, I hobbled my way over to the stairs. They both looked up at me, and then looked at each other.

"We need to go see Dr. Cullen sweety. Get your boot on lets go." My mom said, I smiled and quickly turned to get my boot on my right foot. I let my crutches fall down the stairs, they landed at my moms feet. I sat down on the top step and slid on my ass all the way to the bottom. My mom laughed, as I stood up and crutched out the door. My mom followed behind me, I looked up towards the forest. I thought I saw Paul and Seth standing there, but when I did a double take it wasn't them.

"What's wrong hun?" My mom asked, it snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh nothing I thought I saw something." I said quickly, getting into her blue minivan.

"Alright."

"Let's go go go!" I said almost jumping up and down in my seat. My mom laughed as she turned the car on.

**Paul's PoV**

After I ran away from Callie's house I phased into my grey silver wolf. I knew Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were phased already. Right after I phased, Seth phased too. Great.

_"Don't act like you don't want me around." _Seth thought.

"I really don't but you know I'm stuck with you." I snapped at him. Jacob laughed.

"Aw you know you love us Paul." Embry barked. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened today? You meet that new girl?" Sam asked.

"Oh he met her alright." Seth laughed, I really wish that kid was by me. I wanted to take a chunk out of him.

"Paul. You better knock it off, or I'll put you on patrol all night long." Sam barked, I let out a groan and took on my patrol route which went right behind Callie's house. I stopped my run and looked at her house. I could see Callie and her mom getting into a van. I hid behind a tree when I saw Callie look right up at me.

"Paul! What do you think you're doing!" I heard Sam bark.

"Shit sorry." I said, getting back onto my route. I had to get Callie out of my head, it was an impossible relationship.

"Paul you're hiding something. I can see you blocking all of us out." Sam said.

"Yeah he is." Seth chimed in.

"Shut it pup." I snapped, I really didn't want him to go telling everyone about what happen.

It's already bad enough I was the town playboy, but now this random chick moves here and I imprint on her. I think I'm going to throw up, I stopped running and sat down.

"Paul seriously what's wrong."

"I'll show you." I growled. I went back to the moment I met Callie, and let them watch from there. There's not doubt that I imprinted on her, it happen. I finally was going to become whipped. I groaned, as the memory came to an end.

"Little Paulie has an imprint!" Embry shouted.

"So that little adventure to meet Callie was a good thing." Jacob barked, I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Yeah Paul finally has to stop his antics and get this girl to fall for him. Woopie." I said sarcastically.

"It's a nice life." Sam laughed.

"I got something!" Quil shouted, I quickly turned around and sprinted off towards Quil. He was right, and this scent was strong. I pushed myself harder, to my left was Jacob and my right was Seth. The pup was excited, it was visible, Sam jumped out in front of us leading the way.

"Let out a sign so the Cullen's know." Sam ordered, I stopped and let out a loud howl. Before I even finished two of the Cullens were next to me, the pixie lookin' one and the one that looked like a bear. I growled but nodded and took off in the direction of the pack. The two leeches were right on my tail, but on their side of the treaty line.

"Anyone have a sighting of it?"

"Right in front of me, but in a tree!" Quil barked, I picked up my pace.

"Edwards coming!" The pixie leech shouted. I looked over at her and growled, I hated that leech the most.

"The leech said Edward's coming." I growled, I had caught up to the pack and they all looked up at the leech sitting in a tree.

"He'll have to jump the border to get it." Sam thought, and he's here. I looked over and saw the a tall bronze haired leech jumping tree. He jumped the border, and knocked the leech to the ground. He quickly jumped back to his side, Sam grabbed the leeches arm I grabbed the other one. The leech hissed at us, but we held on tight.

"Kill it." Edward said, he turned and walked away with the pixie and bear looking on on his tracks.

"Have at it." Sam ordered, we quickly dismembered the leech.

**Callie's PoV**

I had fallen asleep on the short trip up to Forks, because when I woke up we were in the parking lot of the small hospital. I opened the door, and got out. Stretching my arms and my leg before entering the door. I took a seat, as my mom checked me in. I picked up a lame kids magazine and quickly flipped through it. My mom walked over towards me and sat down, she had a clipboard in her hand.

"Paperwork." I laughed, she tapped me on the top of my head with the clipboard.

"You know, you missed a pack of wolves." My mom whispered, I just looked at her.

"Really, you didn't wake me up?"

"You had a long day, I think you needed sleep."

"So? I really wish you had woken me up." I pouted, my mom only chuckled and finished the paperwork. She went to give the paperwork to the lady at the desk, not even 5 minutes later a nurse came to get me. I stood up and followed her to a small white room.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you in a minute." The nurse said and left the room.

"It's only a check up, so he can get more information about this. Don't get your hopes up." My mom lectured.

"I know mom." I groaned looking at her.

"Good."

"I hope he comes soon." I whispered, right as I finished there was a knock at the door and a man walked in. I looked at him, he had pale white skin, and blonde hair that was gelled back, his eyes were an odd yellow color. He smiled when he looked at me and offered me his hand.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Cullen." I took his hand and shook it.

"Hello." I said.

"I just want to ask you a few questions, then you can be on your way."

"Fire away."

"Alright. How long did your other doctor say you need to be on the crutches?"

"He said about 1-2 weeks."

"Well that seems about right, we'll push more for the 2 week period though. Just to make sure you knee is fully healed and able to handle your full weight."

"Alright, seems fair." I smiled.

"What happen to your eye?"

"Oh uh, someone was knocking on the front door. When I opened the door he didn't stop his knock and his fist went into my face."

"Well, be back next week for an x-ray. We'll also get you into a hard cast."

"Can I pick the color." I smiled.

"Yes it can be a colored cast." He chuckled.

"Yay." I cheered like a dork. Dr. Cullen left the room and I looked at my mom.

"Let's get home, you have school tomorrow."

"What!" I groaned, standing up and leaving the small room.

The ride back to La Push was fast, I enjoyed looking out the window. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow, I hate being the new kid. We pulled into the driveway, and I saw Paul sitting on the front porch.

"Should I get your father?" I hear my mom say.

"No, he's a friend." I said, hopping out of the car. My mom headed into the house, and I climbed the steps to Paul.

"So you came back?" I asked sitting on the top step.

"Yeah well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go see a movie some time?" He was staring at his feet.

"Sure. Did Seth make you do this?"

"No I'm doing it on my own."

"Really now?"

"Are you always the type to question someone's actions?"

"Yes." I said quickly, I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him. "Do you still go to school?"

"How old do you think I am?" He asked me looking right in my eyes.

"20."

"I'm 18. So yes I still go to school."

"Wow, I would have never guessed."

"Can I give you a ride to school?"

"Yeah I'd rather that then my mom driving me and screaming 'Have fun at school sweetheart! I love you!'" I said mocking my mom's voice. Paul roared with laughter, I couldn't help but join in.

"So guess I'm driving you."

"Shotgun!" I yelled laughing.

**Paul's PoV**

After we killed the rouge leech, I ran to Callie's house. Sam told me I needed to get to know her better, he was right. I phased and walked right up and sat on her front porch. I didn't wait long because the blue minivan pulled up.

_"Should I get your father?"_ I hear her mom say.

_"No, he's a friend."_ Callie says, hopping out of the car. Her mom headed into the house, and Callie climbed the steps to me. When she sits down I get a whiff of leech, I stiffen but I soon realise its the father leech Carlisle.

"So you came back?" She asks sitting on the top step.

"Yeah well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go see a movie some time?" I was staring at my feet like a complete loser. I felt weak when I was next to her.

"Sure. Did Seth make you do this?"

"No I'm doing it on my own." _More like Sam did_ I added on but in my head.

"Really now?"

"Are you always the type to question someone's actions?"

"Yes." She says quickly, I couldn't help but chuckle and feel her eyes on me. "Do you still go to school?" She added.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked her looking right in her eyes.

"20."

"I'm 18. So yes I still go to school."

"Wow, I would have never guessed."

"Can I give you a ride to school?"

"Yeah I'd rather that then my mom driving me and screaming 'Have fun at school sweetheart! I love you!'" She said mocking her mom's voice. I roared with laughter, she quickly joined in. I hope I could make her laugh more, her laugh was beautiful it almost made me blush… _almost._

"So guess I'm driving you."

"Shotgun!" She yells laughing. I knew this was going to be an interesting relationship. I just hope she was willing to take this crazy ride together, but she said _yes_ to go see a movie.

"When should we go see this movie? Friday?" I questioned.

"Sure Friday works." She smiled up at me. I couldn't wait for Friday now.

**A/N: This may have been the longest chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always leave a review and favorite. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**-Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I started typing this right after I finished the last chapter. This one might be longer, because it's gonna have more in depth with a Paul PoV; it's also Callie's first day of public school. (evil laugh) No Spoilers!**

**-Liz**

**Callie's PoV**

When Paul left my house, I rushed inside. He had given me his number, and I felt my phone go off in my back pocket. I jumped up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and unlocked my phone.

_Paul-_

_Hey. Sorry I didn't mean to make your mom check up on you all the time._

_Me-_

_It's okay! She was just freaking out, because she has never seen me in the presence of a "Real" boy. Lol._

_Paul-_

"_Real" Yeah if only that were true. Lol_

_Me-_

_What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure if I pinch you, you'll scream._

_Paul-_

_Really? I thought gymnast has tiny nails._

_Me-_

_How'd you know I'm a gymnast. You stalker!_

_Paul-_

_What? No! I watched the Visa Championships at my friends house._

_Me-_

_Yeah sure. I gotta go, have to get ready for tomorrow. _

_Paul-_

_I'll be there at like 7_

_Me-_

_Why so early! I mean okay! Bye._

_Paul-_

_Bye._

I plugged my phone in so it would charge up, I was extremely nervous for tomorrow. But somehow I was looking forward to it, I couldn't wait to see what public school is like. I hobbled out of my room and to the stairs.

"Mom! When's dinner?" I called.

"It's happening now, hurry up!" She yelled back from the kitchen. I threw my crutches down, and slide down the stairs on my ass again. I couldn't help but laugh, I was so childish. I hobbled into the kitchen and sat next to Kristin who -for once- wasn't playing her gameboy.

"Who was that boy outside sweetie." My mom asked.

"His name is Paul, he came by earlier with the neighbors son Seth." I respond shoving a piece of chicken into my mouth.

"What did he want?" My dad questioned.

"He offered me a ride to school tomorrow."

"That's nice of him. Means I can take Kristin to school."

"Thanks a lot!" I hear Kristin whisper to me as she pinches my arm.

"Ow!" I yelp.

"Kristin be nice! Apologize." My mom scolds.

"Sorry asshole." Kristin says.

"Really?" My dad yells at her. "You're using language like that!"

"Cal does it all the time!"

"Never in front of us."

"It's not fair." Kristen whins.

"Finish dinner then off to bed, Kristen." My dad yells. I hide my laughter, Kristin shot a glare at me. I shoved another piece of chicken in my mouth. I looked around the room, and everyone was looking at me. I finished eating my dinner and hobbled quickly upstairs. I grabbed a towel and took a shower then climbed into bed.

**Paul's PoV**

I stayed hidden in the trees when I saw Callie turn off her bedroom light.

"Creeper status 100%" Seth thought.

"Shut it pup get back onto your route." I snapped and finished mine. I felt Sam phase. "Nice of you to grace up oh mighty alpha."

"Ha ha. Seth get to sleep, your mom will have my head if your not asleep." Sam barked

"Yessir." Seth said before phasing.

"Paul finish your route, then get to bed."

"Alright." I took off on my route.

"Careful Paul, Seth said there was a very faint scent. It wasn't from the one we got earlier today."

"Where are all these leeches coming from?"

"No clue, the Cullens have nothing planned."

"Strange, I got a small scent. It's really faint and it goes out to the east."

"Alright, go ahead and get some sleep. Jared is coming in soon." Sam said.

"Night boss." I smirked, I felt Jared phase right before I phased myself. I pulled on my cut offs and ran home. It was gonna be an early morning, but well worth it.

**Callie's PoV**

The annoying alarm I wish I hadn't set was going off. I groaned and turn on my light and being blinded by it. I almost fell out of my bed, but caught myself on my nightstand. I can't believe people wake up at 6am for school. I sat myself up and hobbled over to my bathroom. I brushed my hair and fluffed it so my curls shined, I brushed my teeth then hobbled back over to my room. I pulled out my teal tanktop and put it on, then I grabbed my black Aeropostale zip up jacket. I looked in the mirror, my top half looked amazing minus the missing necklace and much needed makeup, but my lower half were in black yoga pants.

"I wish I was able to be in a boot." I groaned as i put on a white dreamcatcher necklace. I applied a light shade of black eyeliner, and mascara. It was good my family didn't have a bad a acne gene, I loved not having to clog my face up with makeup. I slide on my grey Classic Cardy Ugg and hobbled down the stairs. As I opened my door my mom was walking up the stairs.

"Really Callie, you look like trash." She said quietly.

"It's really hard to dress nice when you have a freakin cast on one leg." I whined.

"I know, but at least your boobs look good." She whispered helping me down the stairs. I laughed.

"Thanks mom, I'll keep my jacket zipped up then." I said pouring a bowl of Coco Puffs.

"What time is Paul suppose to be here?" She asked me.

"He said 7." I looked at the clock, is was only 6:50. I let out a sigh, least I was able to dress fast. "When does Kristen have school?"

"Not till 9."

"Lucky middle schooler."

"Now now." My mom warned.

"I know." I said taking a large bit of the cereal. "She get's to sleep in though."

"Yeah, not really. Your father woke her up at 5."

"Why?"

"No clue, but they're not home at the moment. I don't know where they're at."

I finished my cereal, and my mom handed me $5 for lunch. I put it in my Vera Bradley wallet, I hobbled over to get my backpack when my phone went off. I looked at it.

_Paul-_

_Out front._

I smiled, and picked up my backpack. I hobbled to the door, before saying bye to my mom I opened it.

"Bye mom!" I yelled, before going outside. I looked at the driveway to see a red Chevy pickup truck, Paul got out as soon as he saw me.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Oh no, I have this completely under control." I said sarcastically.

"If you say so." Paul opened the truck door, then looked back at me.

"You idiot I need help!" I snapped, Paul was next to me carrying me down the steps. "You don't have to carry me."

"You weigh like 5lbs its nothing.

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"You are not a morning person."

"You noticed." I said getting into the truck.

"I could sense it." Paul said putting the truck in reverse.

"Wise guy."

"Am not."

"You so are." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He snorted. We ended up talking about random things, and before I knew it we had arrived at the school. Paul turned off his truck, and out to help me out.

"You're quite a gentlemen." I said.

"Don't get use to it." He laughed.

"Oh well, maybe I'll cancel on Friday."I joked.

"No. Don't" He whined. I looked up at him to see him doing a puppy face. I groaned and knew I was defeated.

"Alright. I gotta go get my class schedule, I'll see you around." I waved and hobbled away.

**Paul's PoV**

I couldn't help but smile when Callie hobbled away, even with just one leg her ass looked cute. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard another car pull up next to me.

"Hey Paul." I heard Jake say as he got out of his care.

"Hey." I replied not looking at him, but still in the direction of Callie.

"Dude, you got it bad."

"No shit!"

"Chill. You gotta go and ask her out."

"Already did, Friday we're going to see a movie."

"Nice."

"Yeah, she jokes way too much." I said finally looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She said she was gonna cancel."

"Well finally a girl who can resist your "charm."" He said making air quotes.

"Imprints can always surpass the wolfy charm" I laughed, grabbing my backpack and heading into the school. Jacob stayed behind because Quil and Embry arrived. I entered through the side door, I ran up the stairs and opened my locker. I wanted it to be Friday already, only because Callie would be to myself. I knew how young she was, I would have to force myself to keep cool. I punched my locker, light enough so it wouldn't bend. I heard a giggle, I turn to see Beth behind me. I give her a quick up and down, too much make up, her boobs stuck out too much, and her jeans were 1 size too small.

"What?" I asked her.

"You forgot about what we're doing tonight?" She giggled, putting her finger on my chest and drawing circles with it.

"No, I just don't want to be with you."

"Really. That's not what you said last week." She purred

"Can you knock it off." I say grabbing her hands. She gave me a disgusted look, then wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips quickly overtook mine. I looked down the hallway to see Callie staring at me, mouth wide open too. I pushed Beth away.

"Callie wait!" I yelled, but she basically ran (as fast as her crutches could move) away from me. I felt her hurt, and she was crying. _'Shit!' _I thought and punched the locker next to mine without holding back.

**Callie's PoV**

I left Paul and his truck behind me, I really was excited to start school. I entered through the front door, which is where the front office is normally located. I had to knock on the door of the office so someone could open the door.

"Sorry sweetheart." An elderly woman said with a smile.

"It's alright." I said smiling back.

"What's your name?"

"Callie Jay, I'm here for my class schedule."

"Alright, I'll let your guidance counselor know you're here."

"Thank you." I said taking a seat. I waited about a minute before a tall dark skinned man called for me. I stood up and hobbled over towards him. He lead me back to a small office and pulled out a chair for me.

"It's nice to meet you Callie, my daughter is quite a fan of yours." The man said.

"That's amazing, I don't think I've ever met a single one of my fans." I say with a small smile.

"I don't see why. By the way I'm Mr. Calco."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now I have your class schedule, and an elevator key for you. How much longer do you think you'll be on crutches?"

"The doctor says about 2 more weeks, then depending upon my knee I'll have a walking boot."

"Wonderful." He smiled handing me both. "Your first class is on the main floor, once you exit take the first right and its the 3rd door on your left." He added.

"Thank you." I said, I turned then once out of his sight I powered off my phone.

I walked the way he said, and as I turned the corner I saw a gotty girl grinding herself on top of him. I didn't move, I wanted to see what he was going to do. He grabbed the girls hands, but she broke his grip and pulled herself up to his lips. She started to kiss him, like the kiss in the movies. He wasn't moving, but I knew he had seen me. He pushed the girl away.

"Callie wait!" I heard him yell, but I had turned around and ran as fast as I could move with my crutches. I felt tears welled up in my eyes, I don't know why I didn't even like the man. I turned and went into the girls bathroom, I slide to the floor. Hugging my knees to my chest I silently cried.

"Callie open up." I hear Paul say knocking on the door.

"No!" I yelled.

"You're going to miss homeroom."

"I don't care."

"Quit acting like a baby."

"No!"

"That's it." I hear him say, I waited to see if he was going to come in. Instead a girl with blonde hair entered.

"Hi Callie. My name's Kim." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Come on out, Paul needs to explain what just happened to you."

"I don't want to see him."

"Would you rather sit on the floor and catch who knows what?"

"Ew. Fine, but I get to punch him… with my crutch… in his area." I yelled.

"I'm sure he'll agree to a portion of that." Kim said laughing. She helped me up, and we left the bathroom together. Paul had his hands in his pockets, and he was looking at his shoes.

"Look Cal, Beth is the school slut. She wants me to be her next "victim" I don't want that." He said still looking at the ground.

"I hardly believe that. Seems like you two would make a good slutty couple." I snapped.

"Damnit Callie you make this so difficult."

"So? I'm the new girl in town, are you trying to bone me next? Play with my feelings till some new play toy comes around."

"No. It's not like that."

"Then tell me."

"I can't." He whispered. "Not yet."

"Alright fine. I have to get to homeroom." I hobble towards my first class, Paul is right behind me.

"We're homeroom buddies." He joked, I smiled. Wow I couldn't even keep a grudge against him.

"Yay." I said, before introducing myself to the teacher. I hobbled to where Paul sat, he had saved me a seat. I could feel so many eyes burning into my back.

"Ignore the girls. Their jealous of your figure."

"What figure?" I laugh quietly, it made Paul crack a smile.

The rest of the day went by in a burl, I had Seth in my P.E. class. But I had to sit out, and watch while it was dodgeball day. Seth was throwing the balls hard, and he got called out as well. I laughed as he pouted his way over next to me. I patted his head, and he barked like a dog. In history and math I was alone, not a single friendly face. In chemistry I had Kim and Jared (Jared is friends with Paul and Kim's boyfriend.) I was glad I knew some people now. At the end of the day I met Paul by his locker, he helped me out to his truck where he took me home.

"Thanks for the rides." I say, getting out of the truck.

"Don't worry about it. Same time tomorrow. And remember Beth is a slut, she's going to try to say shit to you. Ignore her." He said with a smile.

"I'll try." I laugh. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Text me when you can."

"Will do. Later." He waved then drove away. I hobbled into the house and up to my room.

**Paul's PoV**

As soon as I got home, I ran into the woods and phased. I needed to lose the stress of the day, but what I didn't need was Sam poking my brain.

_"Hey, something up?"_ He asked.

_"Callie saw Beth kissing me. So glad imprints can't stay mad at each other for long."_ I said.

_"You mean Slutty Bethy."_ Sam smiled, and it made me laugh. Yeah Beth had managed to even get Sam, before Emily got him. It's amazing, I think they only pack members Beth hasn't fucked yet were the young pups.

_"That's the one, but now Callie is suspecting something."_

_ "Do we need a bonfire?"_

_ "We need one fast."_

_ "Friday."_

_ "Not Friday, I have a date with Callie."_

_ "It can be one of the late bonfires, so Callie can cuddle up to you."_ I knew he was doing the whole "Wink wink nudge nudge" deal on me. It was working.

_"Alright, I guess we'll see a movie after school then."_

_ "I'll let the elders know."_

_ "Thanks Sam. I'll finish my route."_

_ "Good call."_

It was almost 6 with I finished my double route, I phased pulled on my cutoffs and went into my house. Mom wasn't home, so I snagged an apple and went to my room to text Callie about the plan changes.

_Me-_

_Hey cutie._

_Callie-_

_Lol! What?_

_Me-_

_Nevermind, you're too nerdy._

_Callie-_

_OMG I am not!_

_What's up?_

_Me-_

_So Friday. How about we do the movie right after school, then we go to a bonfire?_

_Callie-_

_Sounds like fun. Can't wait :)_

_Me-_

_Awesome. See ya tomorrow._

_Callie-_

_Bye._

I smiled, knowing my imprint would finally know what is going on. I hope she would accept me, because I don't want to be friends with her.

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Sorry I'm posting it so late, finals and stuff. So I hope you all enjoyed, as always please favorite and review.**

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been busy with finals, and I've been suffering from a lot of back pain. Typing this just to pass time. Enjoy this chapter as I fast forward time.**

**-Liz**

**Callie's PoV**

It was finally Friday, after a full week of boring classes. I smiled as I woke up, I wanted to look as nice as I could. I rushed to the shower. After showering I brushed my teeth, and quickly dried my hair. I flipped my hair around, wanting it to look messy in a sexy way. I chuckled and walked to put on a bra, then pulled on a black and grey sweatshirt that hangs off one shoulder. I pulled on my normal yoga pants, and forced my right foot into my tan colored ugg. I hobbled over to my mirror and put on my usual amount of make up. Satisfied I hobbled to get some breakfast.

"Morning mom." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart, you going somewhere?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I told you on Monday I was spending the day with Paul after school."

"You know I forget things." I placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Eat up"

"Yummy." I stuffed a fork full of eggs into my mouth and there was a light knock on the door. My mom went to get it. I could hear her whispering, and she walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" I asked before Paul walked into the kitchen. "Well Hi." I smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled, and sat down next to me.

"I guess I should introduce you guys. Mom, Paul. Paul, mom." I said shoving more food into my mouth.

"Nice to finally meet you, Callie has spoken highly of you." My mom said, giving him a plate full of eggs.

"Thank you." Paul smiled and ate the food slowly. "Callie has said nice things about you, and a lot of them have turned out to be true."

"Like what?"

"Mom!" I groaned, Paul chuckled, I glared at him.

"Alright I won't pry." She left the room, Paul gave me a goofy smile. I glared at him more, and threw my plate (still had my eggs on it) at his face.

"Meany." I laughed, as the plate slid off his face, leaving it covered with eggs.

"You're lucky you look cute." He said cleaning his face off. "Let's get going." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I followed him, and grabbed my backpack before leaving the house.

The day seemed to take forever, but the final bell rang. I'm glad I get to leave the classroom early. I hobbled over to Paul's locker, I again found him with slutty Beth. This time I didn't care I hobbled over towards the two.

"Hey Paul." I smiled, as I got closer. He looked tense, but once he saw me he got very relaxed.

"Hey Cal." Paul said. I blinked and he placed a tender kiss on my cheek. I felt my cheeks turn red. "How was your day?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Not to bad." I looked at Beth. She was shooting me daggers.

"Fuck off Beth." Paul said he started to lead me out of the building.

"You're so dead slut!" I heard Beth yell. I pretended it didn't bother me, I knew deep down she would do something.

**Paul's PoV**

I left my last class early, I wanted to meet up with Callie. As I turned the corner I saw Beth standing in front of my locker. Nothing screams desperate more then when she's wearing her deep v neck shirt.

"Hey slut." I said dryly.

"Oh, remember when you use to love me." She laughed. I glared at her, something about her made me really mad.

"You should leave."

"As long as you follow."

"Yeah, I'm over you."

"Aw baby, come on."

"No. Leave."

"Hey Paul." I looked to see Callie hobbling down the hallway.

"Hey Cal." I said, as she got closer impulse made me lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek. As I straightened up I saw her blushing. "How was your day?" I added.

"Not too bad." I felt Callie try to hide herself, and I looked to see Beth giving her the death stare.

"Fuck off Beth." I said, as I walked out of the building. Callie hobbling next to me.

"You're dead slut!" I heard Beth yell, I so wanted to turn around and punch her in the face.

I felt the tension in the car die down. Callie was staring out the window, she might be trying to find something.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I think Catching Fire is out." She said looking back at me.

"Is that the Hunger Games crap?"

"Yes."

"I wanna see Thor." I pouted.

"You asked me what movie I wanted to see. I told you, we're gonna see Catching Fire." I said glaring at me.

"I think I just lost the first fight."

"Damn straight." She laughed. I had to join in, she turned and looked back out the window. I really hope whoever was on patrol wasn't anywhere near us. "You know on my way up here, I saw a grey wolf. I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"Wolves are pretty common in the woods."

"I know. Better seeing them in the wild then a zoo."

"I have to agree with you on that." I said before the car got quiet again, I clicked the radio on. Hoping it would break this. The new Eminem song came on, I looked at Callie. Her lips were moving in sync with Rihanna's part. I looked back at the road, and I quietly heard Callie singing.

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voice inside of my head."_ Callie quietly sang. I smiled and she kept going till Eminem started raping. I laughed, and looked back at Callie who again was singing Rihanna's part.

"I think it would be pretty neat if you started rapping."

"Nah. I'm too white." She laughed.

"Yeah you're too white." I joked. I felt her glaring at me, before she laughed again. I looked at her and then back at the road to see we had arrived in Port Angeles. I parked in a small parking lot, next to the movie theater. I got out of the truck and walked to help Callie out.

"So we're gonna see Thor right?" I asked.

"No." She said hitting me in the leg with one of her crutches. "Catching Fire."

"Ouch! Fine." I said, walking up to get the tickets.

Once I paid for the tickets I got a larger popcorn and coke. Callie went to find an easy access seat, so she was able to get in and out of the theater. I sat down next to her, the theater was basically empty. I put my arm around her shoulders, and her head fell on my shoulder.

"I have to say, there is a lot more F-bombs then I remember." I laughed.

"I don't remember it in the book." Callie said, "Where are we going now?"

"There's a bonfire on First Beach."

"Oh I've never been to one of those before."

"Well lets go shall we?"

"Yay."

**Callie's PoV**

The movie was amazing. Having Paul's arm around me helped me relax. Even with all the action, I didn't get nervous. I definitely couldn't wait for the 3rd movie. We made our way back up to La Push, for the bonfire. I was excited, meant I could cuddle into Paul for warmth if the fire didn't cut it. I hid my goofy smile. I looked at Paul, the sun had already gone. I couldn't see anything, only when a car drove by was his face visible.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Maybe, do you see the beach?" He asked.

"No dip shit, it's dark."

"Good point. But yes we are here." I felt the truck jerk as we pulled up.

"Yay." I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. I opened the truck door, and the cold air hit me. "Oh my god, its cold!" I said shivering. Paul picked me up, I didn't object.

"Sorry, you wouldn't make it if you were on your crutches."

"Kinda' guessed that, but you're so warm." I snuggled into him more.

"Thanks. Lemme get you a blanket, and I'll see if someone will get you food."

"Alright. I hope they don't give me a lot." I laughed, Paul cracked a smile. He set me down on a log, right in front of the fire. I felt the warmth of Paul leave once he set me down. I frowned, but looked around. I saw Kim, sitting next to Jared. Seth was talking to a taller guy, there was a girl glaring at them. Paul started walking back with a blanket, and a plate of various food items. I smiled as he wrapped the blanket around me, and handed me the plate. There was a cheezburger, a handful of chips, and a cookie. I giggled. Paul got up and went to get himself some food. I quietly ate my cheezburger, as Paul returned. I looked at his plate which was stacked with food.

"Your gonna eat all of that?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm hungry." He said sitting next to me.

"Fat ass."

"Eh, I know." He stuffed his cheezburger into his mouth, taking a huge bite out of it. I shook my head. Then picked at the chips.

"Paul gonna introduce us to your little friend?" I heard a female voice say.

"Nah. Be civil Leah, figure out who she is yourself." Paul said taking another bite of his food.

"Whatever." The female spat. I looked up to see the girl who was glaring at Seth and the man glaring at me. I felt unease come over me, and I shifted closer to Paul.

"Leah quit scaring her. Damn bitch." Paul snapped.

"Then introduce us to her." Leah said.

"Her name is Callie."

"You mean the bitch who broke her leg running?"

"Leah!" The taller man yelled, I looked to see everyone staring at her. "Welcome Callie, it's glad to finally meet you."

"I can tell I'm welcomed." I said "If I could leave I'd be gone already." I added.

"We can never have new people can we Leah? You have to scare them all away." Seth joked.

"It's a lot of fun, what can I say?" Leah snorted.

"Shut it, the elders are coming." The taller man said.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Paul

"Sam, he's like our alpha. He helps us in bad times."

"Ah."

The elders took their places, and started to say a legend. It was about how the protectors of La Push killed the cold ones to keep the pale faces alive. I think my favorite part was how the protectors took on a wolf form.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter. Its like a week late, but health comes before writing. I'm not in the best health. But I was typing this whenever I could. At long last this chapter is getting posted. As always leave a review and favorite.**

**-Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Working on this chapter for a bit, and its pretty late. But details have been added in. Enjoy!**

**-Liz**

**Unknown**

**Chapter 6**

**Paul's PoV**

I listened to the legend like every year. This time, I had to figure out how I was going to explain this to Callie. I felt her head on my arm, and I could hear her heart beating. I glanced down, to see her eyes glued to Billy Black. He told the legend like he was living during that time period. My heart swelled when I felt Callie put a hand on my leg. I wrapped my arm around her, I knew she was cold. Possibly the only reason why she wants to be so close.

The elder finished the legend, Callie still stayed close to me. I leaned down and kissed her head lightly. She looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back, no clue why but I smiled back. I held her close, and the rest of the pack started to leave.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Sure, but it'll be more like a carry." She jokes, and smiles.

"That is true, would you?"

"Yes I would."

"Come here little one." I laughed, picking her up bridal style.

"So this is what it's like being tall." She joked, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go." I started walking towards the ocean.

"You're not going to throw me in the water are you?"

"No. You'd freeze before I could fish you out."

"Good, I hate the cold."

"I know." I kept walking towards the water, before my feet stepped into the water I turned to the left. I started walking along the shore edge towards the woods. I wanted to get her deep into the woods, so I could show her the truth. I needed her to believe.

"Are you always this quiet when you're thinking?" Callie asked, breaking my thought.

"Yeah, always quiet. But you're in for a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." She whined.

"I know you don't but this has the be a surprise."

"You're mean."

"I know." I kissed her forehead. "Sit here darling." I put her down on a log, I sat next to her. "This is going to be hard." I added looking into her eyes.

"You're scaring me, please tell me." She put her hand on my cheek.

"You remember the legend?"

"It just happened, so yes."

"Alright, well I don't know how to put this. But uhm…" I paused for a minute, thinking about what to say. "Well, the legend is true. The cold ones are vampires, and the pale faces are what we call normals. People like you."

"You sound crazy." She said quietly.

"I know, but there's more. I'm a quileute, a protector of the pale faces. There is something else, as a quileute I can imprint."

"What's an imprint?" She asked.

"It's like finding your soulmate, the silver thread. Now this is going to sound weirder, when I saw you on TV I knew I had to meet you. It made it so much better, when Seth said you moved in next door to him. When I met you, I… I imprinted on you." I gulped, and looked at the ground. I took my hands off of hers, I didn't move for the longest time. I was afraid of her reaction.

"So, I'm like your soulmate?" Callie asked, I felt her eyes burning into me.

"Yeah." I whispered. I felt her hands creese my arm, I looked at her. "There's more." I added.

"You're a giant wolf. Let me see!" She said, jumping onto me.

"Yeah, you smarty pants. Are you sure?"

"Yes, positively sure. You know the wolf is my favorite animal. Let me see!"

"Alright give me a second." I said, walking into the woods.

**Callie's PoV**

Paul ran off into the woods, I instantly got cold. It felt like forever, but I heard rustling in front of my. I saw the head of a giant silver colored wolf, I stared at it intensely. Slowly the wolf walked out into full view. The wolf was huge, almost as tall as me. I stood up, I really wanted to walk to it and touch it.

"Paul." I whispered, the wolf came closer and I reached out to touch it's nose. The wolf took a small step back. "Don't be afraid, you look wicked cool." I added with a laugh. The wolf's ears perked up, he walked over towards me and placed his giant head on my lap. I stroked it gently, a satisfied groan came from him.

"You're beautiful." I whispered "Paul change back now." I added, the wolf picked its head up then trotted back into the trees. I was alone again, and getting cold. I stood up, when I saw Paul walking towards me.

"You know most girls might freak when they find out that their boyfriend is a giant wolf." I laughed.

"Yeah probably. Come here, let's get you home." Paul said scooping me up into his arms again, and walking back towards the beach.

I think I fell asleep, because I woke up in my bed. I looked around to see the room dark, and I was in my pj's. I knew my mom or dad helped Paul getting me into the house. But I can't believe I fell asleep. I looked at my phone to see I had a text message

_Paul-_

_You fell asleep on the walk back to the truck. I didn't bother waking up you, your mom changed you into your pj's. I just told her the movie, and the bonfire wore you out. See ya later._

I groaned and put my phone down, I really wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I could have gotten my first kiss… on the freakin lips! I punched the air and kicked my legs everywhere. Stupid me!

**A/N: Yeah this is a short chapter, but I really needed to get this posted. I'm writing up the 2nd one. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Follow and review**

**-Liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story! Thank you for the support! Enjoy this chapter. I know it took me awhile to get this out, but its also probably the longest one I've had to do.**

**-Liz**

**Unknown**

**Callie PoV**

Saturday morning, I was sitting in bed staring out my window. Last night kept flashing into my head, was that even true. I shook my head, then looked at my TV. The movie Hercules was playing, I started watching it. How do things like this ever happen. If werewolves were true what about gods, fairies, vampires, and mermaids. My head started to hurt, but I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I looked at the TV, it was the end. That happy moment when Hercules is making out with Meg in front of all the gods and goddess'. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. It would be a boring Saturday.

I looked at the clock it was already 10 pm. I never even left my room, I laughed. Good thing it was a Disney movie marathon. I hobbled to the shower, I needed to relax. I turned on the shower and stripped out of my clothes. I felt the warm water wash over me, making me feel relaxed. I let my mind drift away, I thought of Paul as the giant silver wolf. He was beautiful like that, I wish I had taken a picture of him like that. I sighed and put shampoo in my hair, I know it needed and without having brushed my hair all day it was the best way to get rid of my godawful tangles. I washed the shampoo out and stepped out of the shower, I heard my phone go off back in my bedroom. I wrapped a towel around me and hobbled out of the room.

As I got to my room, I picked up my phone.

_Pual - _

_Hey sorry, I had to be on patrol all day. I just got off, I hope your day wasn't too boring. :)_

I smiled at his text, I know his duty now. His random quiet moments meant he was protecting me.

_Me -_

_Hi! I just watching Disney movies all day. Wasn't too boring._

_Paul -_

_Sounded like a blast! I mean not that I would know, I haven't seen a Disney movie since I was like 5._

_Me - _

_Really? Guess that makes you old_

_Paul - _

_That's harsh babe, I'm wounded._

_Me -_

_I'll kiss and make it better :*_

_Paul - _

_A real one works much better. :P_

_Me -_

_Yeah well… We'll see about that. I'm getting tired, Night _

_Paul - _

_Night! Sweet dreams_

_Me -_

_You too!_

I laughed, Paul really wanted to kiss me. I felt my cheek heat up, I let out a mental squeal. Then I remembered I was in a towel, I dried myself off and quickly went to bed. I tossed and turned for about an hour, something felt off. Something was watching me, I sat up and looked out my window. I saw a figure, I felt myself stiffen up. I couldn't move, the figure jumped up to the tree and walked on the branch that was right outside my window. I was staring at blood red eyes, I felt a scream in my throat. But it didn't come, I felt my body moving on its own. It opened the window, the figure reached in and grabbed me. It dragged me out into the cold night.

**Paul's PoV**

_Callie - _

_Yeah well… We'll see about that. I'm getting tired, Night._

_Me -_

_Night! Sweet dreams._

_Callie - _

_You too!_

I relaxed. After a full day of patrol, it was good to know Callie was fine with me being a wolf. I smiled, then stepped to talk a shower. I couldn't help but have my mind drift to Callie. The small girl with a beautiful smile. I could still smell her on me, but I knew once I stepped into the shower her scent would be washed off. I frowned and stepped into the steaming hot water. I washed quickly, I was dead tired and tomorrow being my day off I was able to finally sleep. I showered quickly, I dried quicker. I pulled on a pair of boxers and fell into my bed. I didn't bother covering myself up, I knew the blankets would get in the way if there was an emergency. I felt my body slip into sleep. I gladly accepted it.

I jolted awake, something was wrong. I had only fallen asleep about an hour ago. Now there was a sickening feeling passing through me. I couldn't pin the sensation, I knew there was trouble so I quickly ran out of my house. I bolted into the woods and phased.

_ "What's going on?" _I heard Jacob asked.

_"Somethings wrong, I can feel it. But I can't figure out what's wrong."_ I said, running towards Callie's house. I caught the scent of a leech. _"Guys…" _I added, stopping dead in my tracks. I knew the pack was coming, I couldn't force myself to move.

_"Paul! Follow that scent!" _I heard Sam order, I moved. I followed the scent, it lead to Callie's house. I looked up at her window, it was open. _'NO!' _I screamed in my head. I phased, and pulled up my boxers. Glad I still had those, I climbed the tree next to Callie's bedroom window. I crawled over to her room, the scent of the leech hit me hard. I looked into her room, it was empty. I felt fear consume me. I jumped out of the tree, I phased not caring if I ripped my boxers or not. I wanted blood, I wanted the leeches blood.

_"We'll find her. Track the scent." _Sam ordered, I followed the scent. I was furious and it made me go faster. I followed the scent to the treaty line, I only stopped for a minute. If that mind reading leech was there, I wanted him to hear my thoughts. I ran through the line, I needed to find Callie.

_"Paul are you crazy!" _I heard Jacob yell.

_"I need to find her! I need to protect her!" _I yelled back, I kept repeating that. I wanted the leech to know what I was doing. I felt the presence of the Cullen leeches. I stopped.

"What are you doing here mutt?" I gorilla looking one snapped.

"Let's hear what he has to say." The motherly one said quietly. "Edward."

_"Leech. Callie was taken by a leech. Move! I need to get to her!"_ I yelled I hated having to stay here.

"Let him pass. He's after his mate. We'll help you in the battle." The mind reader said, I bowed my head in thanks then took off again.

_"You got the Cullen's help wow!" _I heard Seth say.

_"Dr. Cullen probably thought about saving her too."_ Embry added.

_"I don't fuckin care! I want that leech dead!" _I snapped, pushing myself harder. I trail was getting closer, and the Cullens were falling behind. I stopped dead in my tracks, I saw Callie and the leech. I growled, and stalked into view of the leech. Callie laid motionless on the ground and the leeches feet.

"I wanted you to see what I'm going to do to her." It growled, I barked. "Don't worry your little friends can watch too. I want her to suffer. You made me suffer, you broke me Pauly."

_"What!" _I thought, I couldn't see the leeches face. I knew it was someone who was holding a grudge.

"I won't kill her… yet. I'll toy with her, make her cry in pain." The leech stepped on Callie's right hand. ***SNAP!*** Callie screamed in pain, I winced. "You shouldn't have left me hanging Paul. Now your little slut gets this kind of treatment. It's such a shame."

"If you don't intend to kill her, then hand her over… Beth." The mind reader said, I growled.

"No!" Beth said stepping on Callie's wrist next. Callie screamed in more pain, I whined. "You don't want her to be in pain, but you'll leave me! Broken and wanting to die!" Beth screamed, I lunged for her.

**Callie's PoV**

I felt my right arm burning with pain. I heard people screaming and a wolf growling. I groaned, and opened my eyes. I saw my right hand and wrist were swollen. I cried, the pain was blinding me. I opened my eyes when I felt cold hands on my arm. I saw Dr. Cullen softly touching my hand and wrist.

"It hurts." I whispered, his golden eyes met mine.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said softly. He picked me up carefully. "Paul, I'll take her to my place. Her hand and wrist needs to be set. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are following Beth. Come Paul, she'll need you." Dr. Cullen added. I felt more tears flow, I thought I was out of the danger zone. I didn't know I was back in it.

It felt like forever, but we reached Dr. Cullens house. He took me upstairs into a small office room. It was filled with medical supplies.

"Alice get Paul clothes. I think we have some that Bella bought." Dr. Cullen asked nicely. I whined when I felt myself being placed onto a bed. "I'm going to give you some Morphine. It'll keep the pain away, and it'll also help you fall asleep."

"I want Paul." I cried.

"He's on his way, he has to get dressed." I heard Dr. Cullen say. I cried more, this night was so bad I wish it was just a dream.

"I'm here." I heard Paul say. I felt his hands wipe my tears. "Don't cry, it'll be ok." He soothed.

"It hurts." I sobbed, then a burning sensation ran down my arm. I let out a scream.

"What are you doing to her?!" Paul yelled.

"Injecting a small amount of venom to repair the damage. It's too much, she would need multiply amounts of surgeries just go move her fingers. Its for the best."

"It won't change her?"

"No, I put in a millimeter of my venom into her arm. The damage is already being repaired."

"Why does it hurt so bad?"

"It has to hurt more before the healing sweets." Paul murmured into my hair.

"Paul look at her arm." Dr. Cullen said in a gentle tone, I turned my head to the arm that was broken beyond repair. "Callie can you wiggle your wingers?" I wiggled my fingers. "Squeeze my finger with your hand as hard as you can." I did as he asked.

"Wow Doc. thats amazing." Paul said.

"Always here to help. Which means her cast can come off as well."

"Keep it on, don't need my mom to think Paul sawed it off." I laughed, sitting up. I looked at my arm, I remember it being huge my hand and wrist were both broken. I wiggled my fingers, then rolled my wrist. It was working like nothing had happened.

"Are you some kind of witch?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"No no. I'm the cold one." He said in a relaxed voice.

"Isn't he suppose to try and hurt me?" I asked to Paul.

"No, he's one of the good ones." Paul laughed.

"Oh. Well I guess I should say thank you, and I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yup, we can get out of that cast." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home." Paul said picking me up bridal style. I groaned in protest. "No crutched you are not walking."

Paul carried me home, he wasn't talking it made me feel uncomfortable. I looked up at him, he seemed to be deep in thought. The moonlight hit his face at the right angle he looked amazing.

"Are you ok?" I said breaking the silence, Paul looked down at me. His face still serious.

"I almost lost you." He whispered. I reached up and touched his warm cheek, he leaned into my hand. "I was afraid the Cullen leeches wouldn't let me pass, I was afraid I would have lost you." His voice was getting lower.

"You didn't though. I mean I was scared, some psycho vamp kidnapped me out of my fuckin bedroom window. That's like some horror movie shit."

"You're living in a horror movie. The 3 leeches that went after Beth couldn't track her. She's still out there."

"So what does that mean?" I asked looked up at him.

"You're under a 24 hour watch. Someone will always be outside your house at night. Making sure she doesn't get you again." He said in a low growl.

"Oh." I managed to say.

"Relax hun, it'll be ok. Once she steps foot in La Push the pack will be on her."

"That's relaxing… I think."

"It'll be alright, just get back inside and sleep." Paul said, I looked around and noticed we were in my backyard.

"How am I going to get up to my window? I happen to be in a cast!" I hissed.

"Easy." Paul put me down then climbed the tree, I opened my bedroom window.

"Hello! I'm down here!"

"I know babe. Gimmie your hands."

"I'm short!" I said reaching up high as I could, before I felt Paul's huge warm hands wrap around my wrist. He pulled me up like I weighed nothing. After I was pulled up to window level, Paul threw me up a bit grabbed onto my hips and helped me into my room.

"Come inside for a little." I heard myself say, I scooted away from the window to make room for him.

"You alright?" He asked trying to fit his large figure into the window.

"Yeah, just don't think I want to be left alone."

"Tonight was lot for you to take in, it's ok. I promise it won't happen again." I felt Paul wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him, he had closed the window when he got through.

"You can't promise that, unless you plan to guard me."

"I'll protect you during the day, at night it'll be one of the other pack members"

"Why not you?" I asked leaning into Paul's chest.

"Because I'll be the one sneaking into your room to keep you safe personally." Paul said hugging me tight, cause me to giggle.

"Okay. I'll take that,"

"Good." He said grabbing my chin lightly. Before I could blink Paul brushed his lips against mine lightly. It was light, but once it happened he pulled away. I felt my cheeks turn red, and my heart started to race. I looked at Paul, he was awaiting my next move. Before I knew it I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and crushed my lips into his. Paul jumped a little, surprised from my actions. But his arms quickly snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I guess I'm a pretty bad kisser, because Paul pulled away.

"You sooo need to work on your kissing skills babe." He teased.

"Shut up!" I hisses whacking him on the head. Paul laughed, then kissed my cheek.

"Lie down and go to sleep."

"My door's locked, you can keep my warm."

"I never planned to leave."

**A/N: Finally this is done, stressing over this chapter for about a week now. Sorry my personal life got in the way. :( Hope you enjoyed this chapter, favorite and leave a review!**

**-Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys, my Google Chrome hasn't been working for the longest time. Plus I just started back up at school. I've also been busy trying to deal with my back issues. Personal life before writings. So now I'm back and I hope your enjoying the story so far. I also feel like this needs to have more than just the pack killing Beth and stuff. So taking this into Eclipse with the New Borns.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Liz**

**The Unknown**

**Paul's PoV**

Callie fell asleep in my arms after I brought her home. It was relaxing, but I couldn't stay like this. I wanted to, but I needed to know if the Cullen leaches got the bitch yet. I tried my best to slip away from her, but she had a death grip on my shirt. I let out a quiet sigh.

"Baby girl let go of me." I said breathless. Callie let out a sleepy sigh and her hand let go of my shirt, I slipped out from her. Kissing her forehead I slide out the window.

I ran into the woods and phased, hoping there was some good news.

'_Paul, how is Callie?'_ Sam asked, I rolled my eyes.

'_She's fine, just really shaken up. Now she's passed out, I had to slip out of a death grip.'_ I laughed and thought of her sleeping peacefully. I felt relaxed already.

'_Should I tell him?'_ Jacob pipped in.

'_Tell me what?'_

'_We caught Beth, but she slipped away. So...'_

'_We'll have her house on patrol, or you will have to stay near her.'_

'_I don't mind.'_ I laughed.

**Callie's PoV**

I woke up, and Paul's scent was everywhere on my bed. I inhaled deeply, a smile crept on my face. I felt my innocences slip away, slowly. I sat up in bed, knowing it was Sunday. I smiled knowing Thursday I would be able to walk normally. It also means I might be able to hit the gym. I hobbled out of bed and looked at my phone. No next messages, I let out a sign. Wonder what Paul was up to, should I text him? I don't want to come off as annoying, but I know thats highly doubtful.

_Me -_

"_Good morning."_

_Paul - _

"_Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"_ I felt myself giggle like a maniac, he thought I was beautiful.

_Me -_

"_Good, I wish you hadn't left last night. :( "_

_Paul - _

"_As long as you keep your door locked, I'm sure I can come over many times ;) "_

_Me -_

"_Seriously!"_ I almost screamed, I guess he wanted the "up close' protection.

_Paul -_

"_Mhm, Sam says Beth slipped away. So your house is going to be protected till she's found."_

_Me -_

"_That makes me feel like I'm a bother."_

_Paul -_

"_You're not. I have patrol, text you later. :* "_

_Me -_

"_Bye bye! :* "_

I smiled at myself, Paul would be spending the night with me. I jumped on one leg, I couldn't wait for night now. I changed and went downstairs to kill time,I heard Kristin in the living room. I watched in and she was watching Captain America, I sat on the couch next to her. She looked at me dead in the eye, and I knew something was off.

"Hi Cal." She smiled, I looked at her eyes they weren't green anymore.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked her avoiding the subject of her eyes.

"Hanging out with dad, its nice. Mom has you all to herself, so I have dad."

"That's pretty cool." I looked back at the TV, then looked around. I looked in the direction of Kristin, she stared at me. "Kay you okay? You look like you're starving."

"Yeah I am. You look pretty good to eat." She whispered, I stared at her. I hoped she was joking. I got up and hobbled to the stairs so I could text Paul.

I reached my room closed my door and locked it, I launched for my phone.

_Me - _

"_Paul! Help! Please!"_

I typed as fast as I could, I really hoped one of the pack members would look at the phone. Or tell him, I sat on my bed and looked out my window. My phone chimed and I quickly looked at it.

_Paul -_

"_Callie it's Seth, what's wrong? I don't want to run and get Paul if it's something I can help you out with."_

_Me -_

"_Seth! I think my sister is a vampire. Her eye's aren't the bright shade of green, they look black. I asked if she was hungry and she said 'Yeah you look pretty good to eat.' Seth I'm scared!"_

_Paul (Seth) -_

"_I'll head over now, and check it out. I'll text you when I get there then ring the doorbell twice."_

_Me -_

"_Thank you!"_

I paced in a circle, not caring about my cast. Dr. Cullen said it was healed, so I walked on it. My phone chimed and I looked. It was Seth telling me he was here, then the doorbell rang two times. I unlocked my door, and hobbled down the stairs. I opened the front door to find Seth standing there grinning. But his grin vanished, he wrinkled his nose.

"Callie, your house stinks." He said plugging his nose.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. "Paul doesn't know you're here right?" I added quickly.

"No I deleted the text messages we exchanged."

"Alright, come in." I stepped aside and let Seth into the house. His eyes darted everywhere.

"I can tell you this, it's not just one leech living in your house… it's two."

"No…" I felt my mouth getting dry.

"Yeah, they're still here." Seth growled. "Call them."

"Kristin?" I called softly. I felt air rush behind me, I turned around and I saw Kristin standing there.

"Yes?" She smiled, then her own nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?"

"Who turned you?" I asked, raising my voice.

"What?"

"I know you're a vampire. Who turned you?"

"Dad did… He didn't tell me who turned him though."

"So…" I said awkwardly, Seth stepped into the room again. He glared at Kristin.

"Leech." He snarled.

"Seth. Not here."

"You let a mutt into the house! I should have had dad change you the moment I woke up!"

"I let Seth into the house. You aren't the same anymore. Seth attack." I whispered, Kristin had a surprised look on her face. She ran out the back door and into the woods. Seth ran after her, I saw him phase into his wolf form then chase Kristin down.

**Paul's PoV**

I left Callie to go patrol, Seth wasn't on patrol at this hour so I left my phone at Sam's house. He knew if Callie needed me he had to come and get me. I ran my route, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Something caught my attention, a new scent. I turned towards the scent, and felt Seth phase. His thoughts were around a blonde haired leech, it was Beth though.

_"Seth, whats wrong?" _I asked, flanking his left.

_"Callie's sister is a leech! So is her father!" _He yelled. The rest of the pack spoke at one time, it was Sam whose voice shut them up.

_"If Callie's family are leeches, then they'll be after her." _Sam said, directed towards me.

_"Let's just hope we can catch this leech!" _Jacob said, taking off.

_"Jake! She's in Cullen's territory." _Quil growled.  
_ "They don't know about this do they?"_ Embry asked, whining knowing a good fight was lost.

_"No, but I'm sure this might be connected to the Seattle disappearances."_ Leah barked, she had connected the dot. Though that didn't seem like the case.

_"Well we need to get back to Callie, if her father is home then she might be in trouble."_ Sam ordered, the pack took off towards Callie's house.

**Callie's PoV**

I sat in my room rocking back and forth on my bed. I was scared for my life, my dad could be anywhere, Paul could have killed my sister, I didn't even know where my mom was. I looked at my laptop, which was open on my desk. The headline was flashing,

"**Mass Murderers and Disapperances Still Shock Seattle!"** Something clicked in my head, I remember Dad taking Kristin to Seattle for the weekend, they told my mom they'd be back on Monday. I looked back out my window to see Paul, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, and a female walking towards my house. I stared at Paul, his face was sketched with fear.

"Cal! Open up!" Paul yelled, I tapped on my window. The pack looked up, and I opened my window.

"Come up." I whispered, hoping they'd understand me. Paul looked at his packmates, he took a step back then ran up the tree. Everyone followed shortly after.

"Hey hun you okay?" Paul asked once his tall figure was in my room, I let out a cry and ran into his arms. "It's alright."

"Callie, where is the rest of your family?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I've been in my room since Seth ran out chasing Kristin. Did you get her?" I looked at Sam, Paul hugged me tighter.

"No she went into the Cullen territory." Leah said, sitting at my desk reading the article. "You don't mind do you?" She added, I nodded my head and she started reading. "Guys its a leech killing everyone in Seattle."

"How do you know?" Jacob asked, walking up behind her.

" '_All victims have been found drained of blood, and a terrified look upon their face. Numerous bite marks have been found over the bodies.'_ So yeah pretty sure." Leah snapped at Jacob.

"Leah relax, this isn't helping Callie relax at all." Paul said calmly, I nestled into Paul. Trying to relax.

"Sorry." Leah and Jacob said at the same time.

"It's ok." I whispered, Paul looked at Sam.

"Callie was your family ever in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my dad and my sister were. Like a week ago, my dad said they were going there for the weekend. They left after Kristin had got out of school, and they didn't get back till Monday night."

"That's enough time right? For a change?" Embry asked Sam.

"Yeah, it takes 3 days for a human to change into a leech. I wonder if the future-telling leech has caught on yet."

"They have their suspicions, but I can give them the final answer." Jacob said, getting ready to leave.

"Do that, and fast. Paul stay with Callie, because who knows they might come back. We'll have the house protected as well." Sam ordered, the pack nodded and followed him out the window.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, its finally done and posted. I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Liz**


End file.
